


Somebody I Know Again

by Trash_000



Series: The “Somebody” Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Building Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Past and Present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/pseuds/Trash_000
Summary: Direct sequel to SUIK:With former ‘Best Friends’ Robert Gold and Belle French finally reunited after 15 years apart, some serious catching up is in order! Dates are planned and love is in the air... but not without challenges.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: The “Somebody” Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562884
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know it’s been a year since I finished off SIUK, but as I promised, their story isn’t over! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this sequel just as much as you enjoyed the original!

“You see that house right there, Belle?” Robbie once said pointing in the direction of a newly painted pink and green Victorian house. She was fourteen, and he was nineteen, it was early summer where the flowers were in full bloom and fruits were beginning to grow on trees. It was a calm day in late June, the last Saturday before the end of her freshman year, just a few days after his graduation. It was a year since they had first met. 

“Mhm.” She hummed, looking up from the pretty little lilac rose he’d gifted her half an hour earlier when he’d invited her out on this walk. “What about it?” 

“That’s the kind of house I’d like to have one day.” He said with a sure nod and a smile. 

She gave him a bit of an odd look. “You want a pink old lady’s house?” 

He chuckled at that. “No, not quite.” He gestured simply to the building again. “A Victorian. It’s a really sexy house. The architecture, the history… look at the stained glass, Belle! You can’t tell me that’s not gorgeous! What a handsome relic!” 

Belle giggled and shook her head, not quite understanding. “I think you spend too much time in the pawn shop and watching the history channel. I didn’t think a house could ever be described as ‘sexy’. Especially not one so… pink.” 

He rolled his eyes with an impatient huff. “Well obviously mine wouldn’t be pink, so just ignore the odd colour choice and admire everything else. It’s a beautiful structure, all Victorians are.” 

She rose a brow at the building, not really seeing much of a charm. It just looked like an old house to her, and she couldn’t see very much that was special about it. “What’s it about Victorian houses with you?” 

He shrugged. “Call me an old soul, I guess. I just find them charming. They typically have a lot of extra rooms, perfect for the big, loving families people used to have back in the day.” He sighed fondly as he admired the house some more. 

Belle eyed him, the far-off, wistful, perhaps even hopeful expression he wore. She understood then. Robert was from a minuscule family full of hate. His mother had left him at a young age, his father was an alcoholic who never cared, he had no siblings or pets. All he had were his great-aunts and he only really worked for them. He didn’t have much love in his life and so for him a big fancy house was hope for a better future. One with a wife who cared about him and plenty of children running around, playing amongst themselves. She hoped that he’d get that one day. He deserved to be happy. 

His small smile fell in an instant and he shook his head. “They’re damn expensive though. I doubt I’ll ever be able to afford one.” He turned away from the building sharply and started back down the road in the direction they’d been heading. The plan was to go to his new apartment and hang out. He mentioned one of his good friends had bought him a Sega Dreamcast as a very late birthday gift along with a couple games, so they’d probably spend their time trying that out. 

Belle followed, quickly catching up and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Hey now, if you’re determined enough you can get any house you damn well please. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I believe in you, Robbie. You’re going to do great things.” 

He shook his head with a breathy laugh. “If you say so, but I doubt I’ll ever get a place like that.”

——

It was a Tuesday evening and Belle found herself nervously standing before the stained glass door of the very same pink and green Victorian in what was now recognized as the definitely wealthier end of town. She found it kind of funny that Robert hadn’t bothered to repaint the building once he’d bought it, but she had to admit that the old chipped contrasting colours added a certain charm to it.

She looked down at her outfit once again. It was simple. Under her light jacket she wore a flowery cup-sleeved button-up blouse and a black knee-length pleated skirt from the Forever 21 in Boston. On her feet were an off-name pair of black pumps. She’d thought the outfit to be suitable for a casual dinner over at another’s house, but now that she found herself on the porch of an expensive old property about to sit down to a meal with a man who only ever wore high-end suits nowadays, she felt severely underdressed. 

She was just considering heading back home to change when the door creaked open and head of brown curls popped out at her. “Did you forget how to knock or something?” The fourteen year old son of the man she was seeing asked her. “You’ve been standing out here for a while, and it’s been giving Papa some wicked anxiety.” 

Belle felt her face warm up in embarrassment as she remembered that the door was indeed stained glass and they could see at least her silhouette through it the entire time she’d been there engulfed in her insecure thought. “Oh! Sorry! I…” She chewed her lower lip and shook her head dismissively. “I guess I got lost in my own head. It’s great to see you again, Neal.” 

The boy raised a questioning brow, an expression that reminded Belle so much of his father’s, but simply opened the door wider and called out. “Papa, she’s not having second thoughts and running away into the arms of a better guy or whatever you were stressing about! Come say hi!” 

A red-faced Robert Gold appeared behind his son as Belle stepped into the foyer. He murmured something along the lines of ‘Way to humiliate you father’ before he offered to take her coat for her. Belle allowed him to hang it on the coat stand, secretly wondering when he’d become such a gentleman. 

She took a quick look around the interior. The ceilings were high and the walls were dark in colour. There was a set of dark wooden stairs to the second floor up ahead. The furniture and décor was made up of various antiques, some worn, some repaired but beautiful regardless. She spotted an old spinning wheel that she recognized from when his Great Aunts owned Gold’s A&P and it made her smile. Robbie always did have a strange fascination with the thing. She wondered if he ever used it, or if it was just for display purposes. 

Robbie on her mind now, she refocused on him. His outfit caught her attention rather quickly. Gone was his suit jacket, waistcoat, and tie. He stood before her in naught but his trousers and rolled up shirtsleeves, a couple buttons undone that exposed his collar. The look of him in such sophisticated casual wear did funny things to her insides and it appeared he got the hint if the cocked brow and smirk was anything to go by. 

“Something catch your eye?” He asked her, standing a little straighter with his newfound confidence in his appearance.

Belle smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah…” she admitted. “You look great dressed down.” 

“Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself.” He responded.

Belle waved off his compliment. “It’s nothing all that special. Rather cheap actually.” 

His smirk deepened. “I wasn’t talking about your outfit.” 

An awkward cough from the sidelines caught both of their attention. Neal gave them a tight smile. “Alright, as much as I’d absolutely love to watch my father try and revive his flirting game tonight, I’m getting hungry.” He cocked single brow at his father suggestively with a nod toward the kitchen. A silent ‘Let’s get a move on.’

His father let out an awkward breath of a laugh, having momentarily forgotten his son’s presence before politely requesting that Neal go and set the table for three. The teen glanced between the two of them, eyes narrowed as he realized he was being sent away for privacy’s sake but complied, crossing the foyer to enter the kitchen and dining area. 

Belle gave a breathy giggle to the situation before leaning up as much as she was able to in her heels to peck his lips. “It seems as though Neal’s in a mood today?” She observed soon after.

The man simply shrugged, a goofy smile obvious on his features despite his attempts to hide it. “He’s just nervous and more than a tad uncomfortable, I suppose.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“He’s never known his father to date. In fact, he hasn’t seen me with a woman since Milah left all those years ago. Not to mention he’s been hearing about you for a very long time and now you’re here.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He’s out of his depth, and you could say I am as well.” Another nervous chuckle. “I really don’t want to fuck this all up.” 

“You’re doing fine so far, and even if you weren’t I’d still stick around. You don’t need to worry about making a bad impression. I already know you and care about you quite a lot.” She reassured him with another press of her lips to his. He gave a contented hum at the action and circled his arms around her waist. A slanted smile welcomed her when she pulled away again. When he didn’t say anything she cocked her head to the side and questioned a quiet “What?” 

“You’re amazing, Sweetheart.” He said, nuzzling his nose against hers. Another kiss was anticipated however never came to light as the teenager in the next room called out to tell them the oven was beeping and the chicken was ready. Together they made their way to the kitchen. 

—

Dinner looked wonderful. It was a rather simple meal, oven baked chicken and rice, but Belle was impressed anyway. The only thing she’d ever seen Robbie cook before was a pack of instant ramen. She had to remind herself that people grow as time goes on and that she had also gained more skills since she’d last seen him. Once they were all seated before a plate conversation began to grow rather stiff as everyone stuck to the usual topics. Work, family, friends, the weather. 

“Why don’t you tell Belle about your last week of school, son?” Robert prompted when the conversation nearly flatlined. 

The boy grinned at the memory and seemed to perk up. “Oh! Principal Mills rented a bunch of inflatables for the last day!” He announced. “There was a huge slide, and a gladiator duel in the large gym, and an obstacle course, and a bungee run in the smaller one. There was cotton candy and popcorn in the cafeteria. Grace and August brought in their Nintendo Switches and we had a MarioKart tournament in Mr.Hyde’s class. It was so cool!” 

Belle blinked a few times. When had school become a funhouse? Belle distinctly remember her last day each year at StoryBrooke High being spent cramming the last odds and ends for their final projects together in study hall. “Oh wow.” She said, truly amazed as she glanced towards Robert. “I wish Principal Mills would’ve done stuff like that for us. She must be growing soft with her years.” 

“Different Principal Mills, actually.” Robbie informed her. “Zelena is Neal’s principal.”

Belle stared at him owlishly, waiting to find out it was a joke, however the revelation never came. He was dead serious. “Holy… Wow. I wouldn’t have ever expected that. Here we all thought Regina would be the successful sister.” 

“She is.” Robert said taking a sip from his wine glass. At Belle’s confused arched brow he replied simply with “She’s the mayor. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.” 

Had Belle had something in her mouth in that moment she would’ve choked. “What?! How did Regina fuc-“ she cut herself off. “She never seemed like the political type.” She recalled one of the few memories she had of Regina Mills. “Especially not when I last saw her. Didn’t Milah throw both her and Zelena out of your farewell party because they tried to seduce you?” 

Robert hesitantly nodded, not sure if they should really go into that sort of story with his son sitting at the table but not wanting to deny Belle the chance to express her thoughts. Belle went on “You’re telling me that the women who basically assaulted you are currently in charge of StoryBrooke’s Government and secondary education? What a nightmare that must be for you.”

“Regina only slung herself across my lap, I’m impartial with her. Zelena was the one who got a hand below the belt. She still eyes me up in public and, yes, it’s very uncomfortable. I tend to avoid her when parent-teacher interviews roll around.”

“I’m not sure I even want to know… I probably don’t.. but can someone please explain?” Neal said with a shake of his head.

His father ran a hand through his hair with an awkward breathy laugh. “Well lets just say my going away party had all of the eccentrics. Dr.Whale, Mr.Hatter, Mayor Mills, Principal Mills, Belle, Your mother, and the man your mother ended up running away with. Everyone, save for myself was a little bit intoxicated and so a lot of misbehaviour went down. We were all between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one, except for Belle who was only Sixteen at the time. Things got very out of hand.”

Belle chuckled. “You have no need to worry though. You’re father was closer to sleeping with Jefferson than he was either of the Mills sisters that night.”

The boy’s eyes went wide and he stared at his father. “You’re gay?!“ 

“No!” He told his son frantically before glaring at Belle. “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

She simply smirked over the rim of her wine glass, taking a long sip. “I’ll never get that image out of my head, and it’s completely your own fault.” After a quick bite of her meal she went on to continue with her teasing. “You were just so-“ he cut her off.

“Belle, please!?” He practically begged her with a nervous laugh and eyes pleading. “My son is right there.” He flourished a hand in the boy’s direction. “I’d rather him not have such images in his head.”

Belle mock-pouted not really all that upset. She could understand not wanting his child to know the more embarrassing parts of his past. “Oh, alright. I won’t embarrass you in front of Neal anymore.” 

“No, no!” Neal said, an incredulous look on his face. “I’m curious now! What the hell did pop’s do with Jefferson?” 

The woman shook her head. “Well, we’re making it sound much worse than it actually was. They liked to joke around, and sometimes it got them in trouble. Your mother was convinced for a while that Robbie was cheating on her with him and I had to tell her that no, they were just good friends while they sang duets together on karaoke and pretended to hump each other.” 

The man across from her rolled his eyes while his son sniggered. “Yes, and you did such a great job at that that she then thought I was sleeping with you. Honestly, what exactly did you say? She was really ticked off.” 

Belle shrugged. “Well, Victor made a joke that you and Jefferson made a better couple or something along those lines and Milah told him to shut up because you spent so much time at the drive-in that she was sure you were doing him in secret. I just said something along the lines of ‘Well he doesn’t screw him while I’m there.’ Which I can admit now does sound very suspicious, especially if one was already suspicious about our situation because you used to give me flowers and take me out for lunch dates.”

Neal laughed at that. “Oh my god Pops! You really were in love with her!” 

Robert blushed furiously and averted his eyes from his company to glance out with window. He chewed and swallowed his current mouthful quickly before speaking. “No… we were strictly friendly.” 

“Dad… you bought her flowers and food and took her to the movies regularly? That’s basically dating minus the gushy ‘I love you’ and kissing stuff.” 

“The flowers were tokens of friendship, a reminder of how we met.” The boy’s father defended unnecessarily because his son wasn’t going to believe any of what he had to say. “And I technically didn’t buy her food regularly, she usually said she wasn’t all that hungry and then later picked off of my plate.” He sent a teasing grin across the table to said girl, who only rolled her eyes.

Neal rose a brow. “So you shared food with her? You realize that’s even worse right? All the gross couples at school share their lunches.” The boy scrunched up his nose at the thought of said couples. “And the movies? No explanation? You know what they say about what happens when a guy takes a girl to the drive-in…” 

“How do you know about that?” His father asked astonished. His son was much too young to know about Drive-in scandals, or so he thought. 

“I’m Fourteen. I’ve been learning about that stuff for years.” The teen explained briefly. “It’s basically old-school Netflix and Chill, right?” 

“What’s ‘Netflix and Chill’?” The man asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Neal shrugged. “Sex and a movie? Duh.” 

“What?!” His father exploded, obviously not impressed. “So when you and Emma say you’re ‘watching Netflix’…”

The boy went white as a ghost. “Uh, No! We just watch a movie! I promise!” He chuckled awkwardly. “Emma and I aren’t stupid, Papa. We’ve only been together a few months!”

“Good! It better stay like that! I don’t want any grandchildren before I’m forty-five at least.” 

Neal nodded. “Right, yeah, I get it. Get outta high school, go to college, then work on a family. Understood.” He waved a hand signalling moving on. “Now, I believe we were talking about how people thought you were cheating on mom with Belle?” 

Robert huffed a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. “I wasn’t.” 

Belle nodded. “True, but enough people believed it. Milah, Gaston, Ruby did for a bit and Victor and Jefferson probably did. There were enough people in my class who asked me about you that denying it almost became a regular part of my vocabulary for a while. I’m pretty sure my dad was even suspicious for a bit, but we never really talked about it. I just know he didn’t want me to hang around you.”

Robbie’s eyes fell downcast, towards his plate as he picked up his fork and knife again to continue eating again. “Sounds like I only caused you a lot of trouble. I’m sorry, Belle.”

She gave a simple, dismissive wave of her hand. “Honestly, I didn’t care back then and I certainly don’t care now. You were easily the best friend I ever had and I wouldn’t trade that time with you for anything. Especially not to improve how people thought of me. I knew the truth, and that’s all that mattered.” 

Neal cleared his throat. “So…” he coughed a little awkwardly. “What about now? If people start asking questions should I say I’m hoping to get a sibling soon, or should I tell them my dad has no game?” 

Both adults choked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In both the past and the present Belle has no choice but to stay the night at Robbie’s.

“SCATTER!” A booming male voice shouted and probably four hundred or more terrified teens and young adults from StoryBrooke and the surrounding towns went running. 

Robert looked around in concern, searching out the panic for Belle, he needed to find her and get her out of here, her father would not take lightly to being phoned by the police, but he also needed to get out of there fast! He was twenty years old and would be heavily charged for being there and supplying booze to teenagers. 

Oh fuck, if only he hadn’t left her in Ella and Ursula’s company earlier! They’d gone and lost the girl within a matter of minutes and were completely unapologetic. Mal claimed to have seen her talking with some kids closer to her age, but that had been nearly an hour ago and he hadn’t seen or heard anything since! What if she was hurt somewhere? What if the cops already had her?

“Robert!” He heard Milah call for him and looked in the direction to see her pointing down a steep hill that lead into the brush. “Belle!” She explained quickly and he ran over, peeking over the side of the decline to see a dazed and frightened fifteen year old. He sighed in relief and consternation, the girl appeared fine, aside that she was clearly drunk to some extent. 

He turned to Milah and asked her a quick “What do we do?” 

His girlfriend glanced over her shoulder, seeing flashing lights in the distance before resetting her eyes on him, a confidence in her. “You need to get her home. You invited her, she’s your responsibility. I’m going to hop a ride with some friends.” And with that she kissed his cheek and ran off towards where a group guys aged nineteen to twenty-two stood, leaving him to figure out a quick plan. 

He hopped and skidded down the hill into the brush and tackled Belle down onto the forest floor. She squawked and fought to get up and he shushed her and he heard police officers barking orders up ahead. “Stay low!” He told her and she nodded, eyes wide with fear. “We’re gonna get out of here, but you have to stay close and do what I say, got it?” 

Another nod. “I trust you.” She said, voice slurring slightly as they began to practically crawl quickly away. “You’d never let me get hurt.” 

Soon they found themselves on the edge of the woods near the pier and Robbie spotted his truck not too far off. Stepping out of the woods he looked around carefully for police officers and when he saw the coast was clear he led Belle out by the arm. Once in the vehicle and starting down the road Belle asked a quiet. “Where are we going?” 

And that’s when he realized that he had no idea where to take her. She was past tipsy, smelled of booze and pot from the party, and it was very, very past her curfew. Her father already didn’t like him and would certainly be outraged if Belle was brought home in such a state and at such an hour by him. “Where does your father think you are tonight, Belle?” 

“He thinks I’m sleeping over at Ruby’s.” She replied, and he nodded. 

He knew of Ruby, she worked at Granny’s diner and was a good friend of Belle’s. Only issue is, he wasn’t sure if Ruby had gone to the pit party as well. Ruby was a young socialite, well known in the teenage party scene and likely a future regular at The Rabbit Hole. “And where’s Ruby tonight?”

Belle shrugged her shoulders. “She told Ashley she had a late shift tonight so she couldn’t hang out. She might have lied so she could go over to a boys house for the night without being interrupted. I don’t really know.” 

“Ah.” He hummed in thought. “Does Ruby by any chance have her own phone or does she share one with her grandmother?” Maybe he could drop Belle off there. 

Belle nodded quickly. “She saved up to buy one of those new Nokia’s.” 

“That’s pretty cool. Do you think we could call her? Maybe I could leave you with her?” He suggested out loud. 

Now she shook her head. “Granny would call my dad right away.” She chewed her lip “but maybe I could ask to borrow some clothes so I won’t smell so much like the party?” 

He sighed and made a quick decision with that suggestion in mind. He turned up a road that lead them in the direction of his apartment. She’d be safest at his place for the night. “Alright, we’ll call her from my place and see if she can bring you by something to wear.” 

They tried calling Ruby’s number a few times once they got to Robert’s apartment while chewing simply on ham and cheese sandwiches but the girl didn’t answer. They supposed it was understandable it was past two in the morning. Robbie sighed as Belle set his phone down for the last lime and shook his head. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to find you something to wear then, at least for the night.” 

“You mean you're going to give me some of your clothes?” She asked tilting her head to the side. “Why?” 

“Because you need a shower to get the stink off you, and your clothes need to be brought to the laundromat.” He explained quickly with a wave of his hand as he wandered into his bedroom to find some clothes. 

Belle seated on his sofa and chewed her lip, her mind was sobering now after the panic was over and with some food in her belly. Her cheeks tinted when she realized just what her current situation was. She was about to spend the night at her male best friend and sort-of (oh, who was she kidding? He was major) crush’s house, in his clothes. She wondered if she’d be expected to sleep on the couch or if he’d welcome her into his bed with him? 

No, no… stop that train of thought right there Belle! He had a girlfriend, albeit not a very great one, but still! No, she shouldn’t be thinking about bed sharing.

He came back with a pair of draw-string pyjama pants and a star-wars t-shirt. With brief instructions on where to find towels and anything else she’d need, she was herded into the washroom. 

After she was a washed up, smelling of his shampoo and soaps and in in his pyjamas, he directed her to his room. He told her that she could take the bed and he’d sleep on the sofa. So wrapped up in his blankets, her head on his pillow, she fell asleep quickly.

Robert on the other hand, did not. He peeked into the room to check on her more than enough times for reasons he found he was unable to figure out. He supposed it was just odd for him, seeing his little friend looking so at home in his apartment, his bedroom… his bed… his clothes. Seeing her snug as a bug in his most private of locations, her cute little nose peeking out from beneath the duvet, her damp curls slowly tangling into a messy disarray, her light snuffles traversing around his usually silent apartment, it was all rather pleasant, as odd as it sounded. 

When his phone rang as he was once again peering into the bedroom at her peaceful expression he nearly jumped out of his skin before scurrying back into the living room to pick up the call. “Hello?” He answered.

“Hey, I don’t know who you are but you called me like six times earlier and interrupted some shit, so what’s the deal here?” Came a teenage girl’s voice. 

He sighed. “Ah, Yeah… is this Ruby Lucas?” He asked as he seated himself on the couch. He got a hummed response and so he went on. “Alright, my name is Robert Gold and I was calling on behalf of Belle French. Well, actually she was calling. She needs a favour from you.”

“Is that so?” She asked with a hum. “A guy calling for a favour for Belle at this hour, huh? Yeah, I’ll cover if her dad calls. You better be porking her good. Belle needs a good stress reliever.” 

His face went red. Well that was a misunderstanding he hadn’t expected. “Ah- no! No! I’m not… she’s only a friend. She’s a little too young for me and it’s just… yeah… not like that. I’ve known her since she was thirteen that would be… very wrong… I think.”

“Alright, alright calm down. I get it, you wanna fuck her but you morally can’t, that doesn’t really surprise me. Belle always attracts the wrong guys and that’s really a shame for her poor sex-life. But hey, I wouldn’t tell or judge if you did sleep with her. I’ve slept with guys much older than me before. They’ve got the experience that high school boys just don’t.” 

“Christ- no! I couldn’t! Isn’t that illegal?” 

“Yeah, mildly. But everything is technically legal as long as the cops don’t catch you, right?” 

“That is absolutely not how that works…”

“Meh, whatever.” She paused. “Alright so if you’re not screwing Belle, what do you need from me?” 

Ah right, there was a reason for this conversation. “Belle went to the pit party tonight, my suggestion, I’m sort of an awful influence, I’ll admit. The cops showed up and we had to scatter. My girlfriend found Belle and told me she was my responsibility and to take her home- however Belle told her father she’d be at your place for the night, she was a little bit drunk, and she reeked of the party, so I absolutely couldn’t bring her home. I had her eat and shower and she’s asleep right now, but she was wondering if she could borrow some clothes in the morning to wear home.” 

Ruby let out a whistle. “Damn, Belle’s got quite the secret life doesn’t she? Whatever happened to little Miss ‘I’d rather stay home with a good book’? What have you done to my best friend?” 

“I’m not sure.” He mused with a sigh and a shake of his head. “Can she get some clothes or not?”

“Yeah, give me the address and I’ll pop by with a bag as soon as I can. Probably around nine or ten? I’m not home now and Granny’s not expecting me home until eight.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t even want to know.” 

“I got a booty call.”

“Yeah, I didn’t need to know.” He said with a cringe and a shake of his head. Ruby was definitely very open and he wasn’t exactly convinced that that was a good thing.“Alright, my address is 112 Chip avenue, apartment D.” 

“Brought her back to your place did you? Treat her right dude, you know she deserves it. Alright Robert, I’ll meet you in the morning.” 

“I told you I’m not-“ he heard the line cut off then and sighed. Belle’s friend was certainly something.

After putting the phone down he got up to check on Belle again. She slept peacefully, curled up on her side, chest rising and falling in long even breaths. He hesitated in the doorway when she roused slightly, eyes fluttering open to see him. She smiled softly, nuzzled her nose against his pillow sleepily before drifting off again.

He sighed, subconsciously thinking that she was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. The thought stayed with him all the way back to the couch and he had trouble shaking thoughts of his cute little friend all snug in his beg as he prepared for sleep as well. 

—

He awoke hours later to a knock on his door and he groaned as he stretched out his limbs and got to his feet to answer it. A glance at the clock told him that it was more than likely going to be Belle’s friend, imagine his surprise when he opened the door to not only find Ruby, but also a really unimpressed Milah. 

“Uhh, hi? Good morning.” He greeted. 

Ruby gave him a once over and then smirked “Good morning Robert, I believe you ordered a bag of my clothing.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Go through to the bedroom. Second door on the left.” He stepped aside and the teen weaved her way into his apartment and then his bedroom, he glanced over his shoulder as the door was pulled shut.

“So what? You’re inviting little girls over to play dress up now?” He heard his girlfriend say and he winced as he turned back to her. 

He shrugged a shoulder. “Belle needed something to wear. She called a friend.”

Milah’s brows skyrocketed. “And why isn’t Belle dressed- actually why the hell is she here at all, in your bedroom?!” 

“You told me to deal with her, remember?” He said as he guided her inside and shut the door. 

“Oh, ha-ha! This isn’t what I meant by ‘take her home’! I meant get her to her home, not bring her here and jump in bed with her! What the hell’s wrong with you?!” 

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Milah, don’t be bloody ridiculous. I didn’t sleep with her, she’s fifteen for fucks sakes! I gave her something to wear that didn’t reek of the pit and let her crash here. I wasn’t even in the bed with her, I slept on the couch.”

“Like hell I’d believe that! You two are attached at the bloody hip these days. If you’d rather be with her, just fucking tell me, Robert, quit sneaking around!”

“Milah! C’mon, listen to yourself, this is insane! Belle is fifteen, a child, I’m twenty, an adult. She’s a friend and that’s final, I swear it! I’m not bloody stupid!” He reached for her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “I’m no sleaze, Milah, you’ve got to know that. You know me. I’m not that type of guy.”

She stared at him, eyes narrowed and unrelenting for a very long moment, searching him for anything, some small detail that might prove her theories. She must’ve found none for she looked away, however not without her own special brand of attitude. Nose turned up, and hand snatched away with a huff she remarked “Right, I almost forgot how incompetent you are. You wouldn’t be able to sleep around even if you tried.” 

All he did was drop his eyes to the ground with a weary sigh. There was nothing he could think to say. She took the silence as an opportunity to change the topic. “Anyways, I just came by to tell you that I can’t do dinner tomorrow after all. There’s something else that came up out of nowhere.”

“Oh? Is it urgent?” He asked, a little concerned. “Anything you’d like to talk about? I’m all ears.” 

“No.” She said bluntly. “It’s really kind of a personal thing. You don’t need to know about it.” 

“Oh… alright then. If you change your mind you know where to find me.”

She simply waved the offer off and her eyes snapped away as the bedroom door creaked open and the two girls stepped out. Belle joined the young adults while Ruby hung back a few steps to watch with an oddly amused smile. Belle turned to the male.

“Good morning, Robbie.” She smiled a little shyly, cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

He rose a brow sceptically. “Good morning.” He glanced between the two young girls. “Alright, what’s going on?”

Ruby’s smirk only grew. “Oh, nothing.” She said with a subdued laugh. “C’mon Belle, thank him.” 

Belle let out a whine. “Ruby… I can’t… not that.” 

Robert sighed as he sensed what childish game was being played right then. “She dared you to do something inappropriate, didn’t she?” 

Belle hesitated then nodded. She then seemed to get an idea, realization dawning on her face. She tipped up on her toes and pressed a quick peck to his cheek. “She didn’t specify what kind of kiss I should thank you with though.” She said with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Ruby huffed disappointedly. “Boo! You’re no fun!” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You won’t even kiss a cute guy.” She muttered.

“He has a girlfriend, Ruby!” She said at the same time that Milah said “He’s taken, thank you!” 

The apartment went silent for a long awkward moment until Robbie cleared his throat. “Belle, I imagine you’re going to want a ride home?” He asked simply as he reached into his pocket to check for his keys.

To his surprise the girl shook her head. “No, actually. Ruby and I are just going to walk over to Granny’s. Is it alright if I leave my clothes from last night here?” 

He blinked and then nodded. “Aye… Yeah, I’ll bring them to the laundromat and give them back to you sometime.” 

——

Thunder roared and lightning crashed outside the Pink Victorian one previously warm and dry August evening and everyone within its walls had one thing on their minds as they watched rapid downpour through the window. ‘Well, that was unexpected.’

Belle fidgeted with the hem of her skirt nervously, gnawing her lower lip as she tried to think of how she was going to get home. She’d left her father’s car in his driveway that afternoon, deciding the weather looked well and that she could use a little walk. There was only fifteen minutes between her father’s home and Robert’s after all, and on a sunny summers day that amounted to basically no time at all. During a storm however…

She thought perhaps Robert would offer to drive her home once the rain calmed a little, but then the lightning crashed again and with it came a wall of rain twice as thick and so Belle quickly realized that she probably wouldn’t be going home any time soon.

It appeared she wasn’t the only one to come to that conclusion right then as Neal cleared his throat. “So, um, Papa? Should I go get the flashlights and things from the basement? In case the power cuts out?” 

“I, ah… Yes,” The adult said with a firm nod. “I think that’s a sound plan. Thank you.” 

The boy nodded as he stood from his place on the sofa and set down his video game. As he passed his father he made obvious eye contact and mouthed a single word ‘Offer.’ 

The adult blinked confusedly before he watched his son redirected his gaze to Belle and it all became crystal clear. Oh, Neal… what a cheeky little bastard that boy was. Once the teen was gone from the room Gold bookmarked his current page and set his novel down before turning towards his girlfriend. “Belle?” 

“Hmm?” She responded, pulling her stare from the storm outside. “Yes, Robbie?” 

He sucked his teeth momentarily as he thought of the best way to try and word his sentences. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Love, but I don’t think it’s safe to drive in that weather and it’s getting rather late.” His fingers fiddled with a loose string on the couch blanket. “Would you be alright with staying the night here with us?” 

She huffed an amused breath and shook her head. This man… “I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” She asked with a small smile, cheeks tinting pink. “Would you by chance have any pyjamas that I could borrow?” 

He blushed as well, very much liking the idea of her wearing his clothes. “I might. I’ll go and take a look.” He said, standing from his seat and excusing himself from the room. 

Moments later Neal came back from the basement with a box full of oil lanterns, candles, and flashlights that would be very useful in the case of a power outage. He set them down on the coffee table and glanced around confusedly. “Where’d Papa go?”

Belle smiled awkwardly at the boy. “He went to find me something to wear for tonight.” 

Neal nodded once, “Alright, well I’m going to go charge my Switch while I can…” and then scampered up the stairs with his game. Little did Belle know, he wasn’t just going to his room. 

Up on the second floor he noticed the guest bedroom door open and rolled his eyes. He made his way over towards the opening to the room and peeked in to see his father making up the bed. “Oh my God, Pops… really?” 

The man froze and spun around on his heel, wincing slightly when his ankle protested. “Ah- what is it son?” 

“Are you serious right now? Your girlfriend is going to be staying the night and you’re going to have her sleep in the guest room? What’s wrong with you?!” He whispered harshly.

Gold narrowed his eyes at his son. “Neal…” 

The boy shook his head. “No, seriously Papa. I know it’s been a while since you’ve dated and your game is severely lacking but you have an opportunity to share a bed with Belle French tonight! Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? C’mon Papa, this is desperate! You could really afford to take this chance.”

The adult felt his face heating and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leave it to Neal to practically tell his father he needs to get laid. “Neal, please… this is completely unnecessary. Who’s to say Belle is even interested in such a prospect?” 

Neal blinked incredulously. “You’re kidding me…” he shook his head and pointed towards the half made double bed. “Papa, this is unnecessary. Belle’s been into you for twenty freaking years. Of course she’d be interested in sleeping with you!” He paused when he realized what exactly he’d just said to his father. He face went red and he coughed awkwardly. “Uh, next to you, I mean. Sleeping next to you.” 

Robert sighed heavily. “And what if that’s not something I’m personally prepared to get into?” 

Neal shrugged awkwardly. “Then you don’t have to? But seriously Pops, talk to her about it, give her the option to go to bed with you tonight. I bet she’ll take it. Even if it’s nothing near baby-making, you’ll enjoy it.”

Belle exited the main floor washroom in a pair of her boyfriend’s silk pyjamas. They felt wonderful against her skin, but that wasn’t what put a goofy smile on her face. No, what caused her to grin like a fool was that she was wrapped in him. His clothes, although a little big on her, appeared to wrap her in a warm hug. They filled her senses with his scent and made her feel perfectly safe and at home. 

She turned the corner into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He was dressed similarly as she, a different colour and pattern but the same style and fabric, curled up on the sofa, his bad leg outstretched in front of him, his good one tucked up near his chest. His hair was tied back in an adorable tiny ponytail, a few strands falling in front of his face or tucked behind his ears and his reading glasses were slipping down his nose as he read the book in his lap. Belle’s heart beat a rough staccato in her chest as something in her stomach did somersaults. She took in the bared triangle of his chest where the top two buttons had been left undone and bit her bottom lip as she wondered what the rest of him looked like under his clothes.

His eyes wandered up and met hers. She noticed his small smile faltered as he took in her own appearance, he blushed lightly but swallowed thick. She rose a brow in amusement and asked a quiet “What is it?” As she wandered into the room and seated near his toes.

He shook his head and smiled again, this one appearing more playful. “Nothing, you just look… cozy.” He eyed her over again. “Cute, actually. I should lend you my clothes more often.” 

She giggled lightly at that. “I’m not sure I could pull off a suit as well as you can.” 

“Well then I’ll just have to pull it off for you.” He said before he could stop himself and he instantly regretted it. His eyes went the size of dinner plates and his face turned practically tomato red. “I uh.. I’m sorry I hadn’t meant...”

She blushed lightly in response and the two just sort of stared at each other in an awkward silence. After a moment they looked away and laughed it off. She dared herself to meet his eyes again and said simply. “If it makes you feel any better, I’d probably enjoy that.” She shrugged a shoulder. “And you look very cute as well. I love a relaxed look on you, it’s always been very rare to see.

He shifted slightly where he sat, marking his page again and shutting the book and using it as a reason to avert his eyes. “I’m not sure what to say to that, but thank you.” Never in his adult life had somebody called him cute.

“No problem.” She responded only semi-awkwardly. 

There was another moment of timorous silence in which neither adult was sure on what to say or do. This quiet was of course broken by Neal entering the room with a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and two glasses which he set on the table. “Alright you two, how about a little liquid courage? Drink up.” 

Belle blinked confusedly. “Neal, what are you doing?” 

The teen feigned innocence. “Me? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” He said with a wave of his hand before he not so discreetly winked at his father. 

Robert groaned with a roll of his eyes. “Neal, please cease your meddling in my romantic affairs.”

The teen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well I’m sorry, but you’re hopeless on your own! C’mon Pops awkward silence won’t make her want to sleep with you!” 

“Neal!” His father snapped, feeling scandalized. “That’s quite enough!” 

Belle was giggled at the scene now, shaking her head at just the oddity of the situation. “Neal, while I do appreciate how much you’ve warmed into your father and mine’s relationship, your assistance is not required.” She told the boy firmly. “While a little shy, we are alright on our own.”

Neal cocked his head to the side. “You’re sure? Because personally, with how crazy Papa’s been about you for basically as long as I can remember, I sort of thought you would have moved in by now. This is the first time you’ve ever been over for the night.”

“We missed out on a lot of time, and we’ve only been together for two months. It’s for the best that we take time to get to know each other again.” The woman told the boy with a soft smile as she and Robert’s hands found each other’s.

Robbie raised their enclosed hands to his lips and brushed a soft kiss to her knuckles, revelling in the dusting of blush that graced her cheeks. After a moment he cleared his throat to address his son again. “Sex isn’t the centre of a relationship. Communication, trust, honesty, comfort… those things are, and they all take time to build.”

Belle nodded, agreeing with a hum. “We’ll get their when we’re both ready.”

“On that topic,” the boy’s father continued. “I feel as if perhaps Belle and I should have ourselves a private conversation.” He gestured towards the stairs “So son, if you would like to truly be helpful…” 

The teen sighed. “Alright, alright! I get it. I’m going to bed, then. Goodnight Pops, ‘night Belle.” 

“Goodnight Neal.” The adults said in unison as they watched him scamper up the stairs once again. 

Once alone once more the male sighed heavily, massaging his temples for a moment. With a shake of his head, he glanced back towards his partner. “I’m sorry about that. He’s definitely developed the horrors of the teenage mind.” 

Belle giggled, shaking her head as well. “It’s alright, we’ve all been there before. Honestly though, it’s kind of sweet that he’s trying to help us along.” 

“I suppose, though it wasn’t nearly as sweet upstairs when he told me I desperately needed to get laid. That just sort of hurt.” 

Belle gasped. “He didn’t!” 

“He did. He wasn’t point blank about it, but I can pick up a hint or two.” The man groaned. “He seemed convinced that I should just invite you into my bed tonight. I was planning on giving you the choice of staying in the guest bedroom.”

“Well,” She began, chewing that lower lip of hers once again. “If it doesn’t bother you any, I think I’d prefer to curl up next to you tonight anyway.” 

He stared at her, appearing unsure. “You really mean that?” 

She nodded. “I’m a cuddler. If given the choice to fall asleep with someone I care about I will almost always take it.” 

He sighed lightly, in relief and nodded once. “Very well then. I think I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Do you have any questions? Is there any thing you want to see? Please, I encourage you to leave a comment! I vow to always respond!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about feelings is difficult when you’ve never felt hat way before.

“Robert?” Belle remembers asking years ago. She’d only been thirteen still, and it was late autumn, mid-November with snow due later that week. They’d known each other only a few months at the time but they’d quickly taken to a close friendship. 

“Hm?” He questioned, eyes drawing up from where they’d been focused on the abandoned train tracks they’d been walking down. He’d met up with her at her locker after school that day asking her if she’d like to hang out. They ended up wandering into the woods somehow but Belle hadn’t questioned it. He thought maybe she would now. 

“How do you know when you love someone?” Her voice questioned instead. Boy was he wrong. 

He shrugged simply, kicking a rock with his toe. It hit the side of the rail and bounced off it into the other direction with a clang. “I’m not sure myself.” He replied, pointing with his index finger towards a defined path through the trees up ahead indicating that’s where they were going. 

She raised a brow. “How’d you know with Milah?” 

Another shrug. “I’d met her a few times and she seemed nice. I felt less alone while talking to her. We had a few things in common. She’s attractive.” He stepped off the railroad tracks to head towards the opening in the trees. “She asked me to go to a party with her a couple years ago as a date because she said she was interested. I accepted, we had a good time and the rest is history.” 

“Are you guys happy together?” 

“We’re…” a pause. “We’re alright. Content.” His voice had been flat and unconvincing. Silence fell between them aside from the crunch of dead leaves underfoot for a moment. “Why so many questions?” 

Belle took her turn to shrug a shoulder. “Just curious.’ Although truly Belle was mainly just confused about how she felt towards… someone. It was an emotion she didn’t quite recognize from her own personal experiences but she’d been thinking that it may be a form of love based off of the information she’d gathered by eye and ear. 

As a kid she always heard stories from her father about what her mother meant to him and how she’d made him feel before disease took her from them. She’d read about the emotion on multiple occasions and the usual mood of it in her stories appeared to be a mystery to uncover. A wondrous thing and those blessed by it were forever happy… Robbie and Milah never really seemed happy together. It seemed they either tolerated or argued with each other. “Do you really love her?” She found herself asking before she could stop herself. 

He rolled his eyes, spinning to face her, hand gesturing wildly to show his growing annoyance with her continuous query of his relationship. “Well of course I do!” He exclaimed loudly. His eyes locked on hers and she saw something flash within them before he deflated with a rough sigh. “Or at least that’s what’s expected, right? Honestly Belle, I’m not even sure if love is a real thing. It seems like a bunch of baloney to me. My relationship with Milah is the average grab dinner somewhere and make out in the Chevy in a parking lot. It’s not some magical thing like the stories tell you. It’s just decent. We’re content, as I said earlier.”

“Oh.” Belle followed him down the trail quietly as she processed his words. She wasn’t sure on what to say anymore. Was that all relationships really were? It didn’t seem all that great, not at all what Belle envisioned. Not what she would want. She didn’t want to just be content, she wanted happiness. Then again she was still just a kid, wasn’t she? All kids wanted happiness. Robert was more grown up than she was. He was older, almost done school for good. He probably knew more about love than she did.

“Why do you ask?” He asked a second time deciding keep the conversation flowing. 

Belle nibbled her lip as she contemplated what to tell him. She decided the truth was the best option, however chose not to use names. “Well, I don’t know. I’m confused and trying to figure out some feelings I guess.” She ducked under a branch as she followed him through the wooded path. “It’s just like… I know someone and, well, I think I might be falling in love with them but I’ve never felt love before, I mean aside from loving my father, but that’s different.” 

“You’ve got a crush?” His voice had a hint of teasing to it. “Care to spill the details?” The path ahead of them widened and they could walk side by side now. 

Her cheeks grew red as she thought over his request. “I, Uh… I don't know. It’s a private matter isn’t it?” 

“To some.” He responded and his eyes locked on something ahead of them. “Ah there it is.” There appeared to be a random old well sitting amongst the trees looking slightly out of place as it wasn’t accompanied by any other man made structures. “Let’s sit for a little.” He offered sitting on the edge of the well. 

Belle hopped up to seat herself at his side. “This is a cute little place. However did you find it?” 

He shrugged. “Found it as a boy. My father and I live at the edge of town so I used to run into these woods to play.” He took off his backpack and set it on his lap to go through it. He unzipped the zipper and started rummaging around. “So tell me about this crush of yours.” He pulled out two Halloween-sized bags of chips and handed one to her.

“Um, well,” she pulled the bag open. “He’s really nice and kind and… well,” she sighed and shook her head. “I don’t want to bore you with the details.” She told him because what else could she say that wasn’t extremely awkward or cheesy. She nibbled on a potato chip nervously.

“Ah, nonsense. I’m the one who asked.” He said opening his own treat and tossing a couple chips in his mouth. “C’mon Belle, tell me what you like about the guy.” 

“I like his voice.” She disclosed, pausing to crunch down on another salty chip. “It’s low and kind of rough but there’s something almost melodic about it to me. Then there’s his eyes. His eyes are absolutely… wow…” she sighed dreamily. “They’re just so deep, and warm and I could gaze into them forever.” She bit her lower lip and shyly glanced his way. “I love being around him. He makes me feel really happy.”

He was looking at her wordlessly, a small smile tugged at his lips. His eyes eventually dropped to the snack bag in his hand and he snapped a chip in half with his teeth. “He sounds like quite the fella. Does he know?” 

Belle shrugged before shaking her head. It wasn’t even something she had to think about as her crush was seated directly next to her completely unaware that she was speaking about him. “Probably not, and it’s probably for the best. He’s in a relationship already.” She popped a chip into her mouth and crunched it rather quietly.

“Ouch…” He said with a wince and she nodded her response. “You should-“ he began but was cut off by someone shouting his name not far off. 

“Bobby!” A guy his age popped into view from down the trail. His eyes met Robert’s and he jogged closer. “Hey, Bobby!” He called again.

“Victor?” Robert questioned before chowing down on another handful of potato chips. “What can I do for you?” 

The other guy noticed Belle for the first time and stopped awkwardly in his tracks. “Oh, uh… hello there.” 

Belle waved shyly “Hi.”

Victor narrowed his eyes at the two of them looking between them but decided not to question it. He focused his attention on Robert. “Hey, Uh Bobby… Your girlfriend’s looking for you. Said she saw you run off with…” he trailed off, eyes wandering back to Belle. He arched a questioning brow at his friend.

Robert cleared his throat. “Belle. She’s a friend.” He explained briefly. 

“Oh, alright.” His friend said, an uneasy tone still present in his voice “A little young, isn’t she? What is she? A sophomore?” 

“Freshman, actually.” Robert corrected. “I met her over the summer. She’s cool.” 

“Alright then…” Victor cleared his throat. “Well, anyway Milah said she wants to talk to you. You should probably go see her.” 

Robert sighed “Alright, I’ll just walk Belle home and I’ll go see her. Can you run back and tell her?” 

Victor nodded curtly. “Yeah, sure thing man. Don’t keep her waiting too long though. You know Milah doesn’t like playing second fiddle.” 

“Aye, I do.” They said a quick goodbye and the other young man was off jogging away. Robert quickly finished off his little snack before hopping down from his perch on the well and turning to her. “Hate to cut this short, but I’m afraid duty calls.” 

Belle simply folded her snack closed and slipped it into her school bag. “It’s alright, I understand.” She assured with a smile. “We can hang out another day.” 

Together they started to walk back down the trail towards the tracks that would lead them into town so they could get Belle home. Robert agreed with her statement. “Yes, and then we can talk about that crush of yours again.” 

Her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip. “It’s probably not that serious. I’ll get over it soon, I’m sure.” She didn’t know it at the time but that assumption was very, very false. 

“We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?” And see they would. 

————

Belle woke up on a chilly late August morning feeling absolutely wonderful. She’d slept better the night before than she had in years and the weight across her stomach reminded her why that was. She stretched her arms over her head with a yawn before her eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. Dark sophisticated old furniture decorated a bedroom that wasn’t her own and was illuminated by the gentle sunlight filtering in from between the thick curtains. 

Movement directly next to her drew her eyes to the person she’d shared a bed with last night and she smiled softly as sleepy chocolate eyes focused on her own ice blue ones. “G’morning Sweetheart.” A gentle Scottish brogue rumble, so quietly it could almost be considered a whisper to her. 

She couldn’t find her words for the moment and so she rolled to face him properly and responded to him with a slow sipping kiss and a nuzzle of her nose against his. His arm tightened where it rested around her bare middle to pull her closer. She hummed contentedly when his skin warmed hers. 

The night had been spent primarily cuddling and kissing, with a little bit of teasing and simply becoming comfortable with one another and they hadn’t gone any farther than that. They’d both expressed they weren’t quite ready to get very sexual with each other just yet, and so they took playful little steps in the right direction instead. Their relationship was still new and they wanted to take things slow. Stripping down to underwear was plenty far enough for their first night.

Belle ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. “It is a good morning, isn’t it?” She told him with a smile. “Maybe I should stay over more often?”

He made a low sound that reminded Belle of a cat’s purr, and pulled her even closer. So close she could feel just about every inch of him pressed against her, especially a particular hardness that was jutting into her hip through the fabric of his boxers and making her blush. “Most definitely.” He told her. “This is probably the best morning I’ve had in a long time if you’ll believe it.” 

“Oh I believe you. Your friend down south is quite convincing.” Her sweet smile turned to a teasing smirk as she momentarily pressed her hips firmer against his. The action indicated exactly what she was referring to. 

He hissed out a groan and rolled them quickly so he was above her. “That’s enough of that, now.” He growled lowly and nipped at the pulse point below her right ear. She giggled, squirming slightly as he held her down at the hip and shoulder. His eyes ran up over her half-naked body from the thighs he knelt between to the mussed up chestnut curls spread across his pillow. He sighed wistfully as he met her eyes, his shining with absolute adoration. 

“What?” Belle questioned from her position below him. 

He leaned down to capture her lips in a meaningful kiss. Although rather quick compared to some of the ones they’d previously shared the night earlier, it was still deep with emotion. When he pulled away and their eyes fluttered back open his hand came up to caress her cheek. “I just realized that I love you.” He told her. “So, So very much.” 

‘Robert?’

‘Hm?’

‘How do you know when you love someone?’ 

‘I’m not sure myself.’ 

The twenty year old memory from her dream echoed in her mind. She bit her lower lip and gazed up at him. “How do you know?” She asked him, and he raised a confused brow so she elaborated. “How do you know you love someone? Me. How do you know you love me?” 

His features softened again and he chuckled lightly. Another kiss was dropped to her forehead. “I just do, Belle. It’s something I just know deep down. Practically magical, really. I’ve dreamt of this very situation a thousand times, waking up next to you, and now here I am, and I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. That’s love.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mhm…” He hummed simply. “Why do you ask?” 

She felt her cheeks warm but didn’t let herself feel discouraged by his question. He’d just told her he loved her, and indicated he may have for a while now… She didn’t have anything to be afraid of. “Because I love you too. I always have.” 

Her confession seemed to intrigue him. “Always?” He asked with suspicion and doubt lacing his tone. “Surely not…”

She nodded slowly. “Always.” Her hand found itself in his hair once again as she pushed it aside to see his eyes. “Do you remember twenty years ago, when we were just becoming friends? You brought me to that well in the woods after school one day?” 

His face appeared puzzled as he tried to recollect the distant memory. After a long moment he gave a hesitant nod. “Perhaps. I think you might have asked me about love then too, didn’t you? You asked if I really loved Milah, right?” 

Belle smiled shyly and nodded. “Yes, and you asked me why I was asking. I told you I was trying to figure out some feelings. I had a crush on a boy I knew and you wanted to know all about him.” 

He nodded again the scene filling in and expanding as they walked through the moment again together. “And you didn’t want to tell me. You said you’d get over him.” 

Her shy smile grew as her cheeks brightened pink. “Yeah, well… I-I never did. I fell in love instead.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “He was my best friend.”

His expression remained puzzled for only a moment before his eyes went wide and his mouth formed an ‘o’ as realization dawned. He studied her face to see if there was any hint of a lie or a joke but he found none. “I was the boy…” he stated more than asked. She nodded her confirmation and he kissed her again. “Gods Belle, I’m so sorry. That must’ve been awful for you. I feel like such an idiot now.” Hindsight was 20/20 afterall. He couldn’t imagine how Belle dealt with her feelings during those three or so years. 

“No, it’s alright. It all worked out for the best.” She told him simply. “You didn’t have feelings for me back then, you were with Milah and I understood that. You love me now, though. That’s all that really matters, isn’t it?” 

“But…” He began, tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. “I did have feelings for you back in the day.” He admitted. “Maybe not at that time specifically, because you were still so young, but towards the end…” He sighed, rolling back onto his side. “I saw what a beautiful young woman you were becoming and I’ll admit that I was interested, but everything was so complicated at the time. It would’ve been… wrong. Leaving was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done and I always regretted not telling you the truth, but it wouldn’t have worked out otherwise.” 

Her cheeks got warmer and she nodded her understanding, because she got what he was saying, she truly did, but one part of what he’d said stuck in the forefront of her mind. “You thought I was beautiful?” 

He gave her another look of pure adoration. “My Belle, you always were and always will be beautiful.”

Her smile was so bright and her eyes went glassy with emotion. A passionate kiss was definitely in order.

Unfortunately for them Neal chose that moment to knock on the door. “Alright lovebirds, get dressed, I made toast and eggs!”

——

The sound of a pen against a notepad subsided and a gentle rip indicated her prescription was complete. The doctor held the note out towards her and Belle gave an awkward tight-lipped smile as she took it. “Thank you, Victor.” 

Doctor Whale shrugged “It’s my job. It’s no problem. Good to see you again.”

“You as well.” She nodded. She was about to leave when she remembered something important. “Oh, wait, um I need to ask something else of you.” 

Victor rose a brow. “Yes?” 

“Robert wanted me to ask you if you could re-prescribe him the pain medication for his ankle. It’s been acting up lately and plain old aspirin isn’t doing the trick.” 

The doctor's face took on an expression that was a mixture of shock and amusement. “You and Bobby, huh?” He said, a smirk pushing its way onto his lips as he gestured to the birth control prescription he’d just written her.

Belle’s face warmed, but she held her composure. “Well, we are together now. May as well be prepared for anything.” 

“Finally!” He chuckled. “So is he good in bed?” He asked and he started scribbling out a prescription for Mr.Gold.

“Victor!” Belle near-shouted her shock, face red as could be. “That’s not a work-appropriate question!”

Doctor Whale chuckled. “What? I can’t tease a couple of old friends?” He tore off the second prescription and handed it to her as well. “Tell Bobby…” He let out a quick wolf-whistle. “from me alright? He picked himself a fine lady-friend.” 

Belle rolled her eyes and tucked both papers into her purse. “Will do. Thanks Vic.”

“No problem, Belle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks! Hopefully this sweet little chapter makes up for it...   
> comments would be appreciated, I adore receiving feedback of any kind...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, Robert struggles with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little chapter. I really like this scene and wanted to put a bit of emphasis on it, so I decided to post it alone.

Chapter 4

It was mid-summer, a humid July day where the air was thick and one could not go without dousing themselves in water. He was twenty-one, due to leave town in a matter of months for school and he was innocently spending the sweltering afternoon at the beach with his best friend… or so he told himself as he eyed the underaged girl twirling about amongst the waves in a bikini.

She had a beautiful little body. Small and lithe and full of subtle curves. He tried his best to keep his eyes off the alluring swell of her pert little bottom, and not to think about how her breasts would be the perfect size for his palms. He didn’t pass off admiring the woman she’d become as ‘noticing her even tan’, no sir, definitely not, and he certainly hadn’t just been wondering what she’d look like with her lips swollen from his kiss. 

Oh who was he kidding? He bloody wanted her. He desired to claim her as his own and hold her close to him for all eternity. He wanted to lay her down here in the sand of this remote little cove thirty minutes from town and show her just how absolutely stunning he found her. He craved the feel of her soft, flawless skin against his own. He wanted to hear her perfect little voice, in that delectable accent of hers, make a thousand precious sounds for only him to hear. He wanted to cherish her body and make it his, to take her before somebody else did. He wanted to love her.

It terrified him. 

What kind of man did it make him if he looked at this sixteen year old girl and wanted her in his bed? A lecher, pervert? Was he a pedophile?! Well okay, maybe not. Technically he was at least somewhat right in the head. Pedo’s preyed on prepubescent children, but still. What was wrong with him?! She was sixteen! 

What made it even worse was that she trusted him. She considered him one of her best friends and trusted him with everything she had, and here he was leering at her, thinking of making her his. Despicable. Disgusting. 

Oh yeah, he also already had a girlfriend just to make things a little bit worse on himself. And he’d lied to said girlfriend about where he was going to be today so that he could see his underage best friend half-naked. Oh boy, there’s a special place in hell waiting for him, isn’t there? 

This wasn’t even where these kinds of thoughts started. No, he’d first noticed his feelings deter from friendly months ago, maybe even a year ago, he wasn’t exactly positive. He just remembered beginning to notice little things about his friend that made his heart race. Tiny things like the shape of her nose, or just how blue her eyes were, the way his hands could completely dwarf hers or how she tucked herself under his chin when they hugged. The way she said his name made him weak. The way she beamed at him like he was the greatest in the world made him melt, and so on and so on. These were just the physical things he liked. Those were nothing in comparison to her mind. 

He was in love with the way she always saw the best in people, in him specifically. He was in love with how she just seemed to know him effortlessly. His heart clenched each time she caught him out in a lie, or figured something out without him having to tell her. Every little guessing game she won brought a smile to his face. Any way she tried to cheer him up worked because he was captivated by her every word. She could read him like a menu board, she always knew when he was upset, or angry, or anxious or anything really and she always knew what to say and do about it to make him feel better. She was bright and bubbly, a beacon of bright, beautiful light shining through a dark, dreary storm and he couldn’t help but be drawn to her, like a ship lost at sea. 

Except he wasn’t allowed to dock by her shore. It wasn’t right. She was so, so young and it was so, so wrong. He supposed that because of this it was best that he was leaving in just a few months. She’d be better off without a perverted twenty-one year old being madly in love with her. It would hurt like the devil to leave, but it had to be done because he couldn’t have her. It could never, ever work out. Not now, maybe not ever. 

He remembered the day he told her he’d be leaving. That was one of the most difficult days of his life. He had her alone, and people had been insinuating she was sleeping with him already. She’d cuddled up so very close to him and said things that made his heart sing. 

That boy from her class he’d met the day prior to that night, Gaston, while an absolute tool if he’d ever seen one, was right. He was ‘a little old for her’. He was ‘a grown ass man’, he was ‘creepy’! Belle would definitely be better off without him, but she didn’t seem to think so. She thought him to be her home, her everything. 

When she’d made those two little confessions he’d realized she’d likely started to fall for him. Well, she’d obviously grown emotionally attached to him at least, so it wasn’t impossible to think her feelings had become romantic, that maybe she wanted him as well.

His first thought was that maybe he could leave Milah and just wait those daunting two years for Belle to come to legal age so he could make a life with her instead. How wonderful that would be! Him and Belle, together. His schooling could wait, they could go to college together, Milah be damned! His second thought was that he absolutely could not do that. Belle couldn’t fall for him, it wasn’t right. He was too old for her. She should find someone else closer to her age to love her.

But… what would five years mean in ten? In twenty? It’s not like they weren’t a part of the same generation… He knew of multiple adult couples with a variety of age-gaps and nobody ever bat an eye at those…

Maybe he could... Maybe they could...

No.

No, he definitely had to leave. The fact he was even considering changing his mind was proof of that. It would be best for both of them for his to go. Even if it chopped their hearts up into tiny pieces they’d have to glue back together one by one. Even if they never saw each other again. 

Besides, he’d worked so hard over the years to make things with Milah work, and now they finally seemed to be on similar pages… or at least reading the same book. He couldn’t throw all that progress away because of the pretty sixteen year old who might have a crush on him. That would be insane! He was going to go to college with Milah. It was what was right. 

But until then, he’d watch her while he could. He could love her from afar and pretend things wouldn’t ever change. 

“Robbie!” 

“Hm?” 

“Look at the size of this conch! It’s huge!”

For now he’d smile when she smiled.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty big one isn’t it?” 

“You could wear it like a hat!” 

He could laugh while she laughed.

“Oh, c’mon now, I’m not that small! I’m bigger than you!”

“Not by much! I bet I could beat you up!” 

“I’d like to see you try.” 

“Alright, let’s go! First to tap-out loses!” 

He could wrestle her down in the sand, pin her beneath him and tickle her senseless. Tickle her until she squealed like a dying animal and kicked him away, just to pounce on him and tickle him right back.

“Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal! You’re going down!” And he could try to forget that he was absolute scum for enjoying every second of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y’all think? I hope you liked this little chapter... I’d love to here your thoughts and opinions down in the comments... please? This chapter is kind of my pride and joy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the first chapter doesn’t throw you off, it’s meant more as a re-cap / reminder of what this verse is about. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and any questions you have I would love to answer (without spoilers, of course)!


End file.
